Trapped
by pandorabox82
Summary: Natalie has just realised how closely she's playing with fire, and that she could have missed her chance with the person who is in her thoughts lately. Will this person accept her or reject her?


She was so stupid, she thought as she lay beneath John McBain. Why had she done this again? Oh, yes, that was right, to get John's attention, just like Rex had said. Well, she certainly had it now, only she found she didn't want it.

"Stay here, Natalie. I'll be right back," John said as he picked himself up off her. She watched him run in the direction the crossbow bolt had come from as she slowly sat up.

Soon, Rex was at her side, asking her if she was all right. He'd been right once again – the killer was stalking her. She began to shiver violently and Rex pulled her into a hug, comforting her.

Once she had control of herself, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Who you calling, Natty?"

"Nora."

Rex looked at her, and she glared back at him. "Why are you calling her?"

"I want to talk to her. Is that a crime?"

"No, but obstruction of justice is. God, Natalie, what were you thinking?" John had returned, and he looked very angry. He came up to her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "We could have lost you! Why didn't you listen to me?"

"What does it matter to you, anyway? You're fine, I'm fine, and I'm going home," she spat out as she wrenched herself out of his grip.

"No, you're not. You are coming with me down to the station to answer some questions. You too, Rex." He took hold of her arm and led her down the path to the waiting squad car at the end of the trail. "Get in," he growled as he started the car.

Natalie and Rex complied and rode to the station in silence. They followed John inside and passed Nora, who was leading Riley out.

"Natalie, is everything okay? Why are you bleeding?"

"Everything's fine, I was just somewhere I shouldn't have been tonight."

"Maybe you can talk some sense into this girl, Nora. She certainly won't listen to me."

"What is this all about, John?"

"Our friend here decided to make herself bait for the Killing Club Murderer. He almost succeeded, too. If I hadn't been there…"

"Oh Natalie, why?"

"I-I don't know. I just thought that maybe I could help. I never expected this to happen." She began to cry then, realising just how close she had come to dying.

"John, it's late, and I'm certain that any questions you have can wait until morning. Let me take her home."

"I suppose you're right, it is late. But first thing in the morning I will be calling."

"Thank you, John. I'll make certain that she gets home safely. Come on Riley, Natalie."

"Rex, I want you to go to the ER and get that bump checked out. I'll see you in the morning," Natalie said as she hugged her brother.

"Get some sleep, Natty. See you tomorrow."

Natalie followed Nora out of the building and into the waiting car. Riley took the back seat, lying down so that there was no room left in the back. Reluctantly, Natalie took the passenger seat. She'd seen the look Nora had given her in the station. It wasn't something she had liked.

"You're coming home with me. I want Riley to get some rest, and we really need to talk."

"But –"

"No buts, Natalie. You're in no condition to be home by yourself. You're coming to my house and that's final."

"Yes, ma'am," Natalie meekly replied, knowing in her heart Nora was right. And really, she didn't want to be alone right now.

The rest of the drive was silent, and Natalie stared out the window as the scenery passed by. She'd almost zoned out completely when the car stopped. Blinking, Natalie looked out and saw they were at Nora's house. Riley had already exited the car and disappeared inside by the time she had opened her door. Nora was waiting for her on the porch, and so she joined her. Together, they went inside.

"Please, have a seat. Can I get you anything – tea, milk?"

"Thanks, but no, I'm fine," Natalie answered as she sank down on the couch. "I just want this day to be over with."

"Tell me about it, if you can," Nora said as she took a seat next to her.

"I just wanted to help John out. He's been really stressed over this case and I thought if I could find the spot described in Marcie's book it would help. I convinced Rex to come along with me so I wouldn't be alone.

"We went to the perfect spot and found the exact scene. Then Rex went off, because I told him to, and I stayed looking around this tree there. Next thing I know, John is knocking me to the ground and there's an arrow sticking in the tree where my head should have been.

"Normally, I would have enjoyed John's attention, but…"

"Yes?"

"I had someone else I couldn't get off my mind. Just being close to this person makes me feel better, happier."

"So, are you going to speak to this person about your feelings?"

"No, they've too much happening in their life right now to deal with. I'd hate to add more to their plate." Natalie yawned deeply, and Nora looked at the clock.

"Goodness, it's getting late. You should get to bed and rest after all this. Come upstairs, I'm certain I'll have something that will fit you."

Nora watched her stand, noticing how pale she was. Their eyes met, and the sadness she saw there mirrored her own sorrow. She moved closer to Natalie and slipped an arm around her waist.

Together, they made their way up the stairs with Natalie leaning on Nora. Once in the master bedroom, Nora led her to the bed and let her sit. Then she went over to her dresser and began to rummage through the drawer that held her nightclothes.

It was a warm night, so she had to dig to find something comfortable. Her hand grabbed onto something silky and she pulled it out to see what it was.

She held up the thin negligee and realised it was what Daniel had bought her on their honeymoon. She hadn't worn in much, but the pale pink silk had made her feel absolutely lovely. Quickly, before the tears could come, she stuffed it back in the drawer. Then she pulled out something suitable for Natalie and turned back to face the bed.

What she saw there brought a tender smile to her lips. Natalie had fallen asleep and was clutching a pillow to her chest. Laying the nightgown over the footboard, Nora moved to the linen closet and pulled out a soft blanket, and then put it over the young woman. After wiping away the last vestiges of tears on Natalie's face, she pulled out a nightgown of her own and then went to sleep in the guestroom.

A sharp scream woke Nora from her sleep. Throwing back the covers, she got out of bed and raced to her room. On the bed, Natalie was sobbing into her hands. Nora moved to the bed and sat next to the girl, only to have Natalie throw her arms around her waist and sob into the hollow of her neck.

"Shh, Natalie. You're safe here, don't worry."

"Don't leave me, please, stay. I can't, I can't…"

"I'll stay, I'll stay. Oh, honey, was it a bad dream?"

"The worst. I dreamt of what happened tonight. Only instead of John being there, it was – the person I can't get my mind off. They–they took the crossbow bolt and before help could get there, they'd died."

"John's a good cop. He'll get this bastard and you won't have any more nightmares. I promise." Nora began to run her fingers through Natalie's hair, relaxing her. A song came to her, one Matthew had loved when he was younger and had woken from a bad dream. Softly, she began to sing.

"Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee, All through the night. Guardian angels God will send thee, All through the night. Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber sleeping. God, His loving vigil keeping, All through the night."

As she sang, she watched Natalie drift back to sleep. However, the arms around her waist did not release her. Nora scooted down into a more comfortable position and soon she was asleep as well.

Natalie woke the next morning feeling content. As she tried to sit up, she noticed a pair of arms around her. Turning onto her side, she looked into Nora's face. Taking a deep breath, she smiled and used the time that she still slept to study her face, to memorise everything about it.

There were tear tracks on Nora's cheeks, and hesitantly Natalie raised her hand to wipe them away. At the light touch, Nora stirred and opened her eyes.

"You were crying in your sleep. Sorry if I woke you."

Nora just looked at her, as if trying to remember how they'd ended up in the same bed. A sudden look of comprehension crossed her face.

"I was the one in your dream, wasn't I?"

Panic washed over Natalie, and she hastily responded, "No, no, of course not. Why would you think something like that?"

"You didn't fight me when I brought you here."

"I didn't want to be alone. Rex was going to the hospital and John didn't want my company."

"What about Roxy or Viki?"

"Mom doesn't need to worry about me right now, and Roxy would have smothered me. Nora, only you would understand. I didn't want to be alone, and you were there."

"What if I said I couldn't get my mind off you? That you pop into my thoughts at random, and I don't know why? That I was sad to see you go the other day? What then?"

"I'd-I'd, oh I don't know! Are you serious?"

"If you want me to be."

Natalie sucked in a deep breath. "Look, I'm not looking to be rebound girl. I want something lasting. And how do I even know you are the one for me?"

"I know your past, and I've helped you before. Maybe this time we could help each other."

Natalie thought of the night before, and the comfort she'd felt in Nora's arms. "Safe," she breathed.

"Excuse me?"

"I feel so safe with you. As if my heart knows you'd never try to hurt me."

"We'd have to take this slow, until we're certain this is what we want. And, if it's all right with you, out of the public eye. I wouldn't want to subject you to the media storm that can be my life."

"Of course, why would I put you through that again? So, what does this make us – friends with benefits, a couple, what?"

"In public, close friends. In private, I don't know yet. We'll see what happens."

"Fair enough. Care to seal this with a kiss?"

Natalie sat up and watched as Nora followed suit. Both leaned towards the other and tentatively touched lips. It was an electric moment, and Natalie shivered a bit.

As the kiss lengthened, Nora wrapped her arms around Natalie, drawing her closer. Finally, the kiss ended, and Natalie put her head on Nora's chest, listening to the rapid beating of her heart.

"Oh my God, I've got to get dressed and go. I'm handing in my annulment papers today. And you have to talk to John about last night."

"I wish the world could wait."

"So do I, but it doesn't. Now, scoot, I have to get dressed."

"Wear blue, it looks good on you," Natalie said as she got out of bed. "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me. Okay if I use your brush?"

"Go ahead. Give me twenty minutes and I'll meet you in the living room."

Nora was downstairs in twenty minutes, and was surprised when Natalie handed her a mug of tea.

"I picked Scottish Breakfast – it had breakfast in the title. I hope it's okay."

"Perfect, thank you."

Natalie clinked her own mug to Nora's. "To new beginnings."

"To the opportunity taken," she replied before kissing Natalie on the cheek. "Now, let's get on our way. The rest of our life together is just starting."


End file.
